powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu Noguchi
was an illustrator and character designer who worked on many Super Sentai series. His works included designing the Vader Monsters of Denziman, the Dora Monsters of Zyuranger and the interiors and exteriors for both the Vader Clan and Machine Empire Black Magma of Sun Vulcan. He was active up until his death; his final work being the design of Makuu Space for Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie (likewise being active in the Metal Heroes work as lead designer for the Space Sheriff trilogy and Juspion) Notable Sentai Design Works ''Battle Fever J * Egos Monsters ** Dracula Monster ** Black Mask Monster ** Jellyfish Urchin Monster ** Mouthcut Monster ** Strange Food Monster ** Earthworm Monster ** Cicada Killer Monster ** Bomb Monster ** Skull Mushroom Monster ** Study Monster ** Rolling Monster ** Illusion Monster ** Heart Monster ** Great Thief Monster Denshi Sentai Denziman * Queen Hedrian * General Hedrer * Keller and Mirror * Banriki Demon King ** Banriki Monster * Dustlers * Vader Castle * Vader Fighter * Vader Monsters ** Musasabilar ** Shabonlar ** Chikagerilar ** Rupankamelar ** Tsutakazular ** Higekitakolar ** Umitsular ** Firumular ** Denwalar ** Hambular ** Tayajigolar ** Adobaloolar ** Samelar ** Deadbolar ** Kaigalar ** Gamalar ** Rosokular ** Taimular ** Kokelar ** Hamigakilar ** Angolar (Movie) ** Medamalar ** Rekolar ** Kilar ** Chōchinlar ** Mimilar ** Saxophonelar ** Desumasukular ** Arazinlar ** Onilar ** Kendamalar ** Karakurilar Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan * Führer Hell Saturn * Zero Girls * Queen Hedrian * Inazuma Ginga * Machinemen * Iron Claw Castle * King Magmar * Monger Army ** Grub Monger ** Coela Monger ** Naumann Monger ** Bird Monger ** Devil Monger ** Machine Monger ** Vision Monger ** Scorpion Monger ** Spider Monger ** Fern Monger ** Diamond Monger ** Iron Monger ** Armadillo Monger ** Gas Monger ** Horseshoe Crab Monger ** Giant Octopus Monger ** Water Bug Monger ** Sea Snake Monger ** Hungry Monger ** Curse Monger ** Cockroach Monger ** Satan Monger ** Totem Pole Monger ** Bat Monger ** Teakettle Monger ** Mechanic Monger ** Fighter Monger Choujin Sentai Jetman *Back Dimensional Count Radiguet/Radigan/Raguem *Tran/Emperor Tranza *Rie Aoi/Maria *Grey *Empress Juuza *Grinam Soldiers *Dimensional Beasts **Dimensional Bug Mother **Fighter Dimension **Faucet Dimension **Road Dimension **House Dimension **Mirror Dimension **Diamond Dimension **Fashion Dimension **Noodle Dimension **Vending Machine Dimension **Bus Dimension **Camera Dimension **Voice Dimension **Paper Dimension **Fortune Telling Dimension **Vacuum Dimension **Poohtan/Trash Dimension **Dryer Dimension *Bio Dimensional Beasts **Light Armadillo **Space-Time Mammoth **Armor Snake **Adhesive Cockroach **Toxic Rat **Ant Bazooka **Hammer Chameleon **Sniper Cat **Meteor BEM **Leech Drill *Destruction Beast Semimaru *Majin **Majin Mu **Majin Ramon and Gorg *Strange Dimensional Lifeform Hell Medusa *Trial Manufacture Robot G2 *Tomato Great King Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger'' *Dora Monsters **Dora Skeleton **Dora Minotaur **Dora Sphinx **Dora Goblin **Dora Circe **Dora Cockatrice **Dora Gin **Dora Argus **Dora Ladon **Dora Knight **Dora Endos **Dora Pixie **Dora Tortoise **Dora Tarantula **Dora Boogaranan **Dora Guzzler *Dokiita-Dora Monsters **Dora Franke **Dora Narcissus **Dora Laygor **Dora Ninja **Dora Ganrock **Dora Kinkaku **Dora Silkis **Dora Antaeus **Dora Chimaera **Dora Unicorn **Dora Mirage *Fairy Dondon Category:Crew Category:Deceased Sentai Crew Category:Designers